Un défi osé
by Tanutwo
Summary: Suite à un pari perdu, Kensi doit subir un défi imposé par Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens, voici un deuxième os que j'aurai pu classer dans le Rating M. Donc si vous avez moins de 18 ans, faites attention ;) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Deeks, je n'suis pas sûre de… résister, lâcha l'Agent Blye dans un murmure plaintif.

Son partenaire, accroupi quelques instants plus tôt, se releva dans un sourire coquin.

\- T'as perdu un pari… Tâche de ne pas perdre le deuxième princesse, l'embrassa-t-il sur le front.

\- Parce que c'est un nouveau pari maintenant ?

\- J'me suis dit que ça pourrait mettre un peu plus de piment. Et ça te forcera peut-être à mieux… comment tu as dis ? Fit-il mine de réfléchir. Ah oui, résister.

\- C'est pas drôle Deeks, bouda-t-elle.

\- Oh que si, secoua-t-il la tête avec un grand sourire béat.

\- Ca va t'amuser j'présume, affirma Kensi tout en reboutonnant son jean.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils non sans retrousser les lèvres d'amusement.

\- Et si j'le perds aussi celui-là ? S'enquit-elle.

Un sourire en coin mélangé à un regard moqueur mais envieux se dessina sur le visage du surfeur.

\- Alors je choisirais une nouvelle épreuve.

\- Et bien évidemment, tu vas tout faire pour que je le perde.

\- C'est toute l'utilité de cette télécommande, la brandit-il en se reculant alors que sa partenaire essayait de la lui prendre des mains.

\- Donne ça, Deeks, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on est au boulot ?

\- Oui. Et j'dois dire que c'est d'autant plus excitant que je serais le seul à savoir pourquoi tu te trémousseras.

La brune lui lança un coup de poing au niveau de l'épaule tout en riant légèrement malgré sa légère appréhension.

\- Il n'y a que toi que ça fera rire.

\- J'en suis bien conscient.

\- Tu me le paieras, pointa-t-elle son doigt vers lui en signe d'avertissement.

\- Pour ça, faudra que tu résistes. Je n'veux rien entendre. Pas un seul gémissement. Et il faut que tu le gardes minimum vingt minutes.

\- J'vais prendre mon pied à me venger, lui lança-t-elle un regard lourd de sens.

\- Oh, oh, tu me parais trop sûre de toi, ria-t-il. On fait un essai ?

Sans même attendre la réponse de sa coéquipière, il appuya sur un bouton de la petite télécommande. La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate. Son bas ventre se contracta fortement tandis que ses yeux se fermaient dans un souffle roque.

\- T'es toujours aussi sûre de gagner ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte des toilettes de l'OPS.

\- Tu pourrais être surpris, lui répliqua-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Prenant un air décontracté, elle lui passa devant afin de rejoindre son bureau. Elle s'assit et se cala de façon à ce que le vibromasseur introduit en elle ne la gêne pas. Un _vibromasseur… Au bureau_… Décidément, les idées de son amant l'étonneraient toujours. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait volontiers refusé. Cela l'embarrassait même si au fond d'elle-même, l'excitation régnait.

Deeks la rejoingnit quelques instants plus tard, une expression radieuse sur le visage. Il s'assit non sans lui jeter un coup d'œil innocent.

D'un geste discret, il porta sa main à la poche de son jean.

L'Agent féminine ressentit aussitôt les premières secousses et se pinça les lèvres tout en se focalisant sur son écran d'ordinateur. Au vu de la puissance qu'elle ressentait, il avait dû enclencher la première vitesse. _Tant mieux_, souffla-t-elle intérieurement. Pendant un moment, elle avait envisagé qu'il la mettrait au supplice directement. Désireux de la voir flancher rapidement et de gagner son pari. Mais à y réfléchir, commencer en douceur n'était pas forcément mieux. Alors que le vibro mouvait à vitesse régulière, le désir se faisait ressentir et sa température corporelle montait crescendo.

Kensi regarda l'heure. 14h24. Le défi avait commencé à 14h20. Seulement quatre minutes s'étaient écoulées et elle ressentait déjà le besoin de se dandiner sur sa chaise. Elle essaya de le faire de manière naturelle et seul le sourire de Deeks lui fit comprendre qu'il _comprenait_.

De nouveau, il porta la main à son jean.

Les vibrations s'accentuèrent aussitôt. Le corps de Kensi se raidit et elle ferma les yeux tout en se retenant de gémir. Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour son corps. Néanmoins, elle s'obligea à rouvrir les paupières et à fixer son écran. _Penser à autre chose_. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Simplement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son corps entier voulait se laisser bercer par ces agréables sensations mais elle n'en avait pas le droit et le lui interdisait.

De son côté, le jeune homme ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sa respiration accélérée, les joues rougies et l'attitude de la jeune femme le faisait jubiler… Elle résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts du vibromasseur. Et le plus jouissif, c'était que lui seul avait le pouvoir de tout faire cesser.

14h29. Plus que onze minutes avant que ce supplice ne s'arrête. Presque la moitié du chemin avait été parcouru. Simplement, la brune savait pertinemment que la vitesse allait s'intensifier et que son corps allait y réagir un moment ou un autre. Le désir prenant le dessus sur la raison.

Un e-mail de Deeks retint alors son attention. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit.

De : Marty Deeks

Sujet : Augmentation

A : Kensi Blye

_Prête ? _

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard paniqué. Non, non, non. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle était au bord du supplice. Cependant, le sourire amusé qu'il lui jeta la mit en condition pour la suite.

_\- Salop ! _Articula-t-elle entre ses dents de façon à ce qu'il comprenne.

La main sur la télécommande, il appuya sur le bouton « + » en bénissant cette invention. Ses prunelles toujours plantées dans ceux de sa partenaire, il se délecta de la voir se morde fortement la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant les poings.

Les sensations nouvelles l'assaillir de toute part. Pendant un quart de secondes, elle crut que son corps allait s'abandonner sans crier gare. La respiration déjà sifflante, elle joignit ses poings serrés et se mit la tête entre les bras, s'étalant par la même occasion sur son bureau, sous les regards surpris de ses deux autres coéquipiers masculins.

\- Tout va comme tu veux Kensi ? Lui demanda Callen.

\- Hum, hum…

\- T'es sûre ? Insista Sam.

Prenant sur elle, la jeune femme essaya d'oublier l'objet de toutes ses tortures et se redressa, le visage rouge de honte et de désir.

\- Oui. C'est bon ça va.

\- Un p'tit coup de chaud ? Se moqua Deeks en feignant d'être inquiet.

\- On peut dire ça, rentra-t-elle dans son jeu.

14h36. Plus que quatre minutes. _Courage_, s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. Vu les tourments que son corps subissaient, elle était même plutôt fière d'avoir tenue si longtemps sans gémir.

Un nouvel e-mail de Deeks arriva et anxieuse, elle le lut.

De : Marty Deeks

Sujet : Bravo

A : Kensi Blye

_Pour avoir résisté jusque là. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, la dernière vitesse n'est pas encore enclenchée_.

Une douleur sourde lui tordit l'estomac. _La dernière vitesse ?_ Comment allait-elle pouvoir y faire face alors que son corps était déjà sous haute tension. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration se préparant mentalement à la vague de chaleur qui allait très bientôt la submerger. Mais même ça, elle en était désormais incapable.

Puis elle le vit. Un sourire coquin, pervers et sadique aux lèvres. Il allait appuyer.

\- Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle surprise, la respiration coupée.

Tous les regards se levèrent vers elle. Les mains accrochées au bord de son bureau, la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, le visage rouge et la respiration laborieuse, elle leur offrait un spectacle pour le moins surprenant et inattendue.

\- Kensi tu m'inquiètes, se redressa le chef de l'équipe.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Ca va passer les mecs, ne vous en faites pas, les rassura le policier d'un geste de la main.

\- Ah oui ? Resta perplexe Sam.

Profitant de l'incapacité à parler de sa partenaire, Deeks continua.

\- Oui, ça lui arrive par moment dans la voiture. C'n'est rien de grave. J'vais l'emmener aux toilettes, histoire qu'elle se rafraichisse.

Pendant ce temps, Kensi faisait tout pour s'empêcher de gémir, de crier… d'hurler. C'était exquis. Et si elle avait été en ce moment seule avec Deeks dans une chambre, sûre qu'elle lui aurait sauté dessus et laissé l'orgasme monter en elle jusqu'à explosion. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas et la frustration mêlée au plaisir la rendait totalement pantelante et incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Cependant, elle entendait parfaitement les propos de Deeks. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui dire quoique ce soit ou à démentir ses propos de peur de perdre le contrôle de sa voix.

\- Allez viens Fern, posa-t-il ses mains au niveau de ces aisselles.

Le contact de ces doigts sur elle, la fit frémir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher mais il fallait vraiment que ces collègues soient aveugles pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Deeks…non, réussit-elle à souffler alors qu'il tentait de la soulever.

Si elle se mettait debout, elle perdait la bataille avec son corps. Il n'attendait qu'une chose. Qu'elle l'autorise à s'extérioriser face aux douces tortures du vibromasseur. Ce qu'évidemment, elle ne pouvait concevoir en public. C'était trop… intime.

D'un regard, le jeune homme comprit. Sans se faire voir, il éteignit le sextoy et le corps de la jeune femme put souffler. Dans un soupir de soulagement –et de frustration-, elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

Tendrement Deeks la mit debout tout en souriant. Il savait parfaitement que son amante était particulièrement sensible et elle avait réagit exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle avait essayé de résister à l'orgasme –et avait d'ailleurs réussit- mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée. Il avait gagné…

Arrivée dans les toilettes, il l'aida à atteindre le lavabo où elle put se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage avant de se diriger vers une cabine pour retirer le dit objet.

\- T'as perdu, l'embrassa-t-il dans le cou alors qu'elle était en train de se laver les mains quelques secondes plus tard.

\- T'as abusé de ton pouvoir, se plaignit-elle.

\- Peut-être un peu.

\- Autant te prévenir, je n'fais plus ça dans les locaux. C'était …. Gênant. Gênant et frustrant.

\- Mais bon.

La jeune femme l'observa, mi-fâchée, mi-amusée.

\- Mais bon, reconnut-elle dans un sourire.

\- Et malgré tout, tu n'veux plus refaire ça en public ?

\- Non.

\- Tss… Toute façon, c'est encore à moi de choisir une épreuve.

\- J'n'ai pas gémit Deeks, se défendit-elle.

\- En effet. T'as parlé. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, t'as gémi en parole.

Le visage moqueur, il passa la petite télécommande sous le nez de sa partenaire.

\- C'est faux, s'exclama-t-elle en s'en emparant avec rapidité.

\- « Oh mon dieu », l'imita-t-il. J'appelle ça gémir en parole.

\- J'ai été surprise !

\- Tant pis pour toi, haussa-t-il les épaules.

\- Tu n'perds rien pour attendre. Si j'avais su à quoi je m'engageais avec toi, crois-moi que j't'aurais laissé avec tes sales pensées perverse à mon propos !

\- Ouuuch, Kensi Blye en mauvaise perdante.

\- Non.

\- Oh que si. T'as perdu et t'as peur de ce qui va arriver par la suite.

\- Absolument pas, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Alors admets ta défaite.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit sourire de plus bel.

\- C'est parce que t'as pas pu aller jusqu'à l'orgasme que t'es en rogne ? Interrogea-t-il. Parce que si c'est ça, on peut y re…

\- Deeks, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un geste. Tais-toi. Je n'veux plus rien entendre.

\- Ok, leva-t-il les mains. J'dis plus rien.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme lui tendit le sextoy ainsi que la télécommande.

\- En jouant avec le feu, on finit forcément par s'y brûler, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de sortir pour rejoindre son bureau.

Cette phrase laissa Deeks interdit. _Avait-il réellement été trop loin ?_ C'était un simple défi. Kensi n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour protester quant il lui en avait parlé. Certes, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix mais un gage est un gage, non ?

Ou alors, elle le faisait marcher. Connaissant son caractère, cela ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Elle le faisait marcher dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne son idée de pari vu qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois perdue.

Ou bien… _Non, elle ne ferait pas ça. _Les traits de son visage changèrent laissant place à une certaine inquiétude. Prestement, il rangea le sextoy et la télécommande dans son pantalon afin que personne ne les voie.

\- Kensi ? L'appela-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

Mais elle avait déjà filé. Il gagna rapidement son bureau où cette dernière était assise comme-ci de rien n'était.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'étudia. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, elle ne tarderait pas à agir. Il alla jusqu'à son casier afin d'y ranger les objets et retourna s'assoir.

Un e-mail de Kensi l'attendait. Avec méfiance, il cliqua dessus.

De : Kensi Blye

Objet : Une vengeance s'impose

A : Marty Deeks

_Rendez-vous ce soir, chez moi. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Voici une (courte) suite, que sans nul doute, personne n'attendait. Même pas moi ! C'est pour dire à quel point, j'ai été surprise de vous écrire ça. A la base, j'étais partie pour écrire mon OS "Demande en mariage" se basant sur ce qu'on sait de la saison 8. Mais n'ayant toujours pas vu la saison 7, inconsciemment je bloque. Et puis, finalement mon inspiration a dérivé et je me suis retrouvée sur mon fichier "Un défi osé 2". Rien de bien intéressant, si ce n'est une petite scène Densi comme j'aime par moment les écrire. **

**Je vous laisse juger ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

En arrivant ce soir-là chez Kensi, le lieutenant de police était à la fois excité et inquiet. Excité par la soirée qu'elle lui réservait, mais inquiet par la « vengeance » qu'elle lui avait promis et qui l'avait fait mariner toute la journée. Certes, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu abusé de ses droits durant _leur défi_ mais cela l'avait drôlement amusé. Et connaissant sa partenaire, il savait qu'elle y avait pris autant de plaisir que lui. Bien qu'elle lui ait avoué l'inverse. Mais voilà, avec la jeune femme rien n'était jamais simple. Et c'était un trait de caractère qu'il adorait particulièrement chez elle.

C'est pourquoi, tenir jusqu'à cette heure lui avait été si difficile. Dès la réception de son email, il n'avait cessé d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu inventer et qui allait pimenter encore une fois leur relation. Passant du simple jeu de rôle de la fille frustrée ou de la militaire en mission contre lui à une simple nuit d'amour passionnée et torride où elle tiendrait évidemment les rênes, histoire de lui prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait abuser de son corps. Il s'était tellement bien perdu dans ses idées toutes les plus excitantes les unes que les autres, que devant chez elle, sa patience était arrivée à expiration.

Sachant qu'elle devait déjà l'attendre, -et il l'espérait, déjà en petite tenue-, il frappa pour signifier son arrivée avant d'entrer tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon afin de la rejoindre directement dans la chambre.

\- Fern ? Appela-t-il.

S'il s'était attendu à avoir une ambiance mystérieuse et tamisée, il redescendit bien vite sur terre quand il s'aperçut que la pièce était parfaitement éclairée, télévision allumée. Et encore plus, quand la jeune femme apparut devant lui toute habillée avec une queue de cheval et visiblement surprise de le voir le pantalon sur les chevilles.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il la détailla avec perplexité.

Elle affichait ce petit sourire malicieux qui lui prouvait qu'elle connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse. Cependant, si elle voulait la jouer ainsi et feinter l'ignorance, il ne comptait pas rester en reste non plus.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes. J'ai dû me retenir toute la journée parce qu'une personne a décidé d'utiliser celles du bureau comme salle de préparation pour jouer. Ca me faisait bander rien que d'y penser alors je n'y suis pas retourné. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est usant de se retenir, lui signala-t-il avant de se diriger vers la pièce en question.

Bien évidemment, c'était faux. Il le savait. Et surtout, il savait qu'elle le savait. C'était juste une manière subtile de lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait fait gentiment endurer. Et il espérait sincèrement que cela la ferait réagir et passer _à l'action _directement. Plutôt que de le faire mariner comme ce qu'elle avait visiblement prévu.

Malheureusement, quand il revint, il constata qu'il n'en était rien et qu'elle se trouvait d'ailleurs encore plus habillée qu'avant. Un tablier venant d'apparaître par-dessus ses vêtements.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une légère grimace. La thématique de la soirée qu'il avait imaginé venait de virer à trois cents degrés.

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on commande des pizzas ? Proposa-t-il dans un espoir vain.

Il la vit se diriger vers la cuisine. D'un pas décidé.

\- Non.

\- Ok, se gratta-t-il le front devant cette réponse pour le moins affirmative. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je n'ai rien contre toi mais la cuisine…

Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots afin de ne pas la vexer. Bien qu'habituellement, elle admettait elle-même être nulle dans cette discipline.

\- Vas-y continue.

Revenue sur ses pas, elle l'observait, les bras croisés, attendant son explication.

\- Ma douceur, mon amour, lui lança-t-il alors son plus beau sourire pour masquer sa gêne. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que ce n'est pas ton point fort.

\- Et donc, ça m'empêche d'essayer ?

Il fronça des sourcils d'étonnement. Il avait beau aimer la brune, ses talents de cuisinière étaient aussi inexistants que sa passion pour y remédier.

\- Tu sais, contourna-t-il la question. L'adage dit peut-être que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais il ne mentionne pas que ce plat doit être en plus immangeable.

Il avait légèrement hésité avant de sortir cette phrase, ne sachant pas comment la brune allait réagir. Aussi fut-il soulagé de la voir secouer la tête dans un sourire.

\- _Touchée_, rigola-t-elle. Mais je ne changerais pas mes plans pour autant. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non. Evidemment que non. C'est juste que j'avais d'autres projets que te voir cuisiner ce soir, décida-t-il d'être franc.

A sa grande surprise, un sourire coquin s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme à l'entente de cette phrase.

\- Figures-toi que moi aussi.

Une lueur d'intéressement moqueur s'anima alors dans le regard de Deeks.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de sauter le repas dans ce cas. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais la soirée ne dure pas quarante-huit heures.

Elle arqua un sourcil d'interrogation.

\- Si on compte le temps que tu mets à préparer quelque chose de potable et les heures d'intoxication alimentaire qui suivent, ça repoussent notre câlin à au moins deux jours, se justifia-t-il.

\- Méfies-toi qu'il ne soit pas repoussé à quinze jours, le menaça-t-elle d'un air faussement contrarié.

Il lui sourit franchement.

\- Tu ne tiendrais pas.

\- Exact, approuva-t-elle en riant. C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà acheté chinois. Je dois juste mettre les plats au four.

Il ne sut si le soulagement qui l'envahit était dû à cette réponse ou parce qu'il avait cru pendant un instant que sa vengeance serait uniquement culinaire.

\- Et tu avais besoin de mettre ce tablier pour effectuer cette tâche ? Voulut-il savoir.

\- En effet. Et puis, vu ta réaction, ça en a largement valu le coup.

Il comprit qu'elle venait de jouer habillement avec lui, l'amenant parfaitement là où elle le désirait. Finalement, cette soirée risquait d'être aussi intéressante qu'il l'avait prévu. Et peut-être même plus...

\- _Touché_, déclara-t-il alors à son tour dans un sourire.

* * *

**Pour celles et ceux qui s'interrogent, il y aura bien un dernier chapitre qui viendra conclure _cette vengeance_ de Kensi.**

**Je vous dis, à la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


End file.
